Thanatos (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Jack the Ripper= |-|Final Boss= |-|Grim Reaper= |-|Demonic= Summary Inevitably, all mortals must die. They cling to life with fevered desperation, for death is a cold unknown, filled with uncertainty and bleak, everlasting finality. Some accept fate with grace, others are dragged, kicking and screaming, though in truth, no mortal would go to Hades willingly. They are reaped by the nightmarish God of Death, whose grim visage strikes strange against the gleeful satisfaction he feels at performing his work. Thanatos is the very face of death. Yet, to Thanatos, Mortals are easy prey. Their end is preordained, harvesting them but a game to pass the eons, but a God, a being beyond the mortal coil, now there is a creature Thanatos eyes with greedy longing. He despises the immortality other Gods covet. To him, it is a perversion and defiance of his very purpose. But can a God truly die? As the Heavens clash and immortal blood spills on the Earth, Thanatos hungers to find out. War is but the preamble to death, a battlefield of souls rent from their bodies, listlessly waiting to be taken by the God of Death. A war between Gods, a war of this magnitude can mean only one thing. Thanatos is about to be very, very busy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Thanatos, Hand of Death Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: Unknown, One of the oldest existing Gods Classification: Deity, Greek God, God of Death Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Death Manipulation (Can kill both mortals and gods alike), Resurrection, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy, Absorption and Healing (Can drain the life-force of gods to heal himself), Flight/Levitation (With his wings), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Is feared and hated by both mortals and gods alike and is easily able to kill gods. Fought against Hera, Horus and their allies alongside Set and Discordia. Is ready to kill Hades) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with the likes of Zeus) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal Class+ (Can harm and kill the likes of regular gods) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take strikes from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, likely Infinite Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: His Scythe, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very high due to his age as a deity. Weaknesses: All of his abilities cost a percentage of his health in addition to mana though this doesn't really affect his power. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Death Scythe:' Thanatos flings his scythe at an enemy, dealing damage and an additional 10% of the target's maximum health against enemy gods. Enemies hit are slowed for 3s and heal Thanatos based on damage dealt. Consumes 5% of Thanatos' max hp when used. *'Scent of Death:' Thanatos senses death, gaining immunity to slow effects and additional move speed and physical penetration for 6s. His speed bonus increases up to double when moving toward an enemy god within the instant kill health threshold of his ultimate. Consumes 5% of Thanatos' max hp when used. *'Soul Reap:' Thanatos swings his scythe, dealing physical damage and silencing enemies he hits. Thanatos moves at a reduced rate while swinging. Consumes 5% of Thanatos' max hp when used. *'Hovering Death:' Thanatos flaps his wings and ascends for 5s, unable to be hit. While airborne, he moves unimpeded at an increased speed before diving to his target location, dealing damage. Enemies below a health threshold are instantly killed. All others are stunned. Consumes 10% of Thanatos' max hp when used. *'Harvester of Souls:' Enemy gods within his ultimate's execute health threshold are revealed to Thanatos. Dealing the killing blow to enemies also empowers Thanatos, healing him based on the max hp of his target and reducing his active cooldowns. Additionally, all of Thanatos' abilities cost health and mana to use. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Soul Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Scythe Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE